The present invention relates to a corner lighting fixture for permanent installation in a corner between two intersecting walls.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,629, issued Aug. 12, 1980 for a "Corner Lighting Assembly", a portable lamp assembly is described having particular utility providing illumination for fostering plant growth. An object of that invention was to provide a corner lightweight portable lamp assembly that was easily mounted, fit snugly in the corner of a room regardless of irregularities in the adjacent wall surface or corner, was adapted to blend unobtrusively into its surroundings, and provided optimal control and projection of plant growth fostering illumination. To provide mounting flexibility, exposed wiring was employed and concealed behind decorative trim strips.
There are occasions, however, when it is desirable to permanently install lighting fixtures similar in overall outward configuration to those described in my said earlier patent. While numerous patents have been issued for corner lighting fixtures, the patents that have come to my attention, namely 1,900,436; 2,428,827; 2,800,577; 4,246,629; 4,338,653 and 4,352,151, all concentrate on the luminaire and avoid any illustration of the electrical junction box with which the fixture is to be connected. In each instance one must assume that a junction box would be located recessed in the wall with an opening facing into the room and that the fixture would have some means of fastening it either to the junction box or to the surrounding building structure. This often results in a redundancy of structure in that the lighting fixture is usually provided with a chase or wire way where electrical connections are made, and additional connections are made in the built in junction box.